Good, Bad, Brilliant!
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Daphne heart gets shatered is anyone there to pick up the pieces? Please R


**Good, Bad, Brilliant!**

_Good then too bad then absolutely brilliant!_

Me and the gang had just come back from a late night out. It certainty was fun. First we had dinner then we went for a walk. Then we got chased by the paparazzi! I do miss the days when we solved mysteries but it all became too easy. So we all moved on but we still lived in the old HQ. Velma became a scientist, Shaggy became a chef, and Scooby became the guard dog of Shaggy's restaurant/fridge (Strange I know). Freddie became a doctor (And even cuter. Not that I liked him!). While I became a professional singer. I let the gang come back stage to all by concerts! It's hard work for us all. Anyway where was I? Oh yes! So we had just come back from our night out we all sat down on the sofa. I remember it being really stuffy and I was absolutely baked! So I decided to go on a walk. Everyone was too tired to come so I went by myself. I walked onto poulter road. My boyfriend's house was along here. When I got to his house I couldn't help but look at it and I saw him. He was outside with another girl and kissing her! He saw me. It looked like he was trying to say sorry. I put my head down and went home. I could feel the anger boiling inside me. I was so upset! When I got home I slammed the door shut and ran upstairs to my room the tears trying to get out of my eyes. I slammed my bedroom door shut as well and chucked my bag on the floor. I sat on my bed crying my eyes out. I heard my bedroom door open. "Daphne?" Velma said

"Go away" I said through my tears

"Come on Daph" Fred said sweetly

"I said go away!" I shouted at them. I heard the door shut and then I cried even more. I couldn't believe what I had just done! I heard there footprints go down the stairs. I didn't hear from them again once they went down stairs. After a while I stopped crying. Things had gone from good to bad. I knew I had to get my mind of it so I got out my guitar and played a few notes. Before long I had a nice arrangement of notes. I played some similar ones on keyboard then put some words with them and within no time at all I had a new song. I went out on my balcony and looked up at the stars. "Daphne" said a voice from below. I looked down and their stood Jake.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I said

"You are my girlfriend!"

"Correction was your girlfriend"

"Look I'm sorry I made a mistake! All I want is you!"

"Yeah well I want never gets!"

"But I need you!"

"So you can hurt me again!"

"No because without you I..I..I will die!"

"You seem pretty much alive to me!" "Yeah but I'm dying!"

"Well I hope it hurts as much as you hurt me!" he seemed to look in the window of the HQ. He looked back up at me "I really am sorry!" he said before walking off. I watched him walk of and once he was out of sight I sighed. I went back in my room put my PJ's on and got into bed. I wasn't really tired I was just really cold and I needed to lie down. At half ten I heard the gang come up the stairs. First I heard Velma's bedroom door shut then Shaggy and Scooby's bedroom door shut. I didn't hear Fred's door shut though in fact I didn't even here him go into his room. I heard someone outside my bedroom door. Slowly the door opened. I looked at Fred he sent me a small smile. "You ok?" he asked

"Not really" I replied. He sat down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say?"

"You could start with what Jake did"

"How do you know it was Jake?"

"I saw him talking to you....So what did he do?" Fred lay down next to me.

"He kissed another girl!"

"You sure it wasn't his sister?"

"No I've seen his sister and she does not look like that and besides you don't kiss your sister like that!" he gave me a hug then left one of his arms around me. I didn't mind in fact I liked it. Fred ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry about it Daph" he whispered in my ear. My eyes shut and I fell asleep. Why did Fred have to run his fingers through my hair! Doesn't he know that it relaxes me? If he hadn't done that I wouldn't have fallen asleep and I could have felt his strong arms holding me. I admit it I know liked him. When I woke up my head was on Fred's chest. Had he put my head there or had I moved? Oh well I don't care. I looked up at Fred he was still asleep. He looked so cute! He had one arm around me. I took hold of his strong hand and shut my eyes. I fell back asleep but can you blame I was tired and Fred just made me feel safe. When I woke up again Fred was awake. He smiled at me. "Nice sleep?" he asked. I nodded. "Did I hear you playing music last night?" he questioned. I nodded slowly I could feel my checks warming up. "If you haven't lost you voice completely could I hear it?" I thought about it for a while. "Come on Daph I'm going to hear it anyway!" he pointed out. "Hold on you haven't actually lost your voice have you?" a giggled slightly when he said this

"No Freddie" I replied

"She speaks!" Fred declared. I couldn't help but giggle again. "So can I hear it?" he suddenly asked.

"Maybe later"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I looked into his beautiful misty blue eyes and next thing I knew our lips had meet. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was still heavenly!

"I love you Daphne" he whispered when we pulled apart. I gave him a small kiss then said

"I love you too Freddie!" We smiled at each other and just as he opened his mouth to speak there was a bang down stairs. "For once I didn't make the bang!" I said happily Fred laughed and then said "Come on we better go see what happened this time" I got out of bed and rapped my dressing gown around me. Fred still had his clothes on from last night.

"Do you want to change first?" I asked him. He just shook his head and then grabbed my hand.

"Do you think the others will mind?" he asked

"Mind what?" I questioned. He held up our hands. "Oh! Velma definite no. Shaggy he probably won't mind and Scooby probably will find it weird for a while then he won't care!" I said

"Yeah your probably right. We have to stop saying probably!" I giggled at this. When we walked into the kitchen Velma was on the floor picking up bits of pancake. Scooby was trying to eat the pancake while Shaggy heeled him back. Velma picked up the last bit and put it in the bin. "Hi you two." Velma said cheerily. She looked at me "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm great! Oh and next time I see Jake remind me to thank him for cheating on me!" I said smiling.

"Like why would you thank him?" Shaggy asked.

"Because I got a new song out of it," I replied regretting I had even mentioned it.

"Can we hear it!" Velma asked excited.

"Nope!" I said.

"Why?" Scooby asked

"Because I'm still editing" I told them

"Ront ratter. Rease let us rear Raphne!" Scobby begged pulling a puppy face on.

"Later and Scooby please don't do that face!" I begged.

"Can't say no to it can you Daph!" Fred said from out of the blue.

"No not when Scooby does it!" I admitted. They all laughed and then Shaggy made us all some pancakes managing to avoid dropping the pan this time. We told them about me and Fred and they were ok with it. Which I was glad to know. "You move on fast!" is what Velma said after congratulating us and of course saying how I use to have a crush on Fred but I got over it about a week before we stopped solving mysteries because I meet Jake. Which lead on to Shaggy saying Fred had a crush on me and never got over it. Fred turned a bright crimson (Red). Later that day I was in my room when Fred came up. "Hi Daph! Its later!" he said enthusiastically.

"What do you mean its later?" I asked confused.

"You said I could hear your song later and it's later!"

"Do you have to hear it?"

"Yes and you promised so there is no backing out!"

"Fine!" I said miserably while grabbing by guitar. "But don't blame me if after this you are def."

"What!" Fred said loudly. He laughed. "Don't worry Daph I'm shore it will be great!" he told me encouragingly. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I played the begin notes on the guitar then I started to sing. "Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I pace back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you. Holding on the days drag on. Stupid girl I should have know I should have known that I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around. Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes I never really had a chance. My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams about you and me happy endings. Now I know I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around. And there you are on your knees begging for forgiveness begging for me just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry. Cause I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale I'm gonna find someone, some day who might actually treat me well. This is a big world that was a small town. There in my rear view mirror, disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your white horse now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now. Oh whoa whoa whoa oh. Try and catch me now. Whoa oh. It's too late to catch me now." I looked at Fred he smiled.

"That's amazing Daph!" he told me. I felt a tear run down my face. Fred whipped it away for me with his thumb and then he gave me a hug. "And Daph" I looked at him he smiled and said. "You're not stupid! Oh and by the way I think you are a princess." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Freddie." I said then I lent forward and gave him a kiss. I put my guitar away then me and Fred went downstairs. When Fred opened my bedroom door Shaggy and Scooby fell on the floor Velma being the only one managing to stay standing. "Like we told you Scob if someone opens the door while your leaning against it you fall!" Shaggy said getting up. Scooby got up to. Then Shaggy said "Like by the way Daph brilliant song! I better go start dinner!" and with that Shaggy sped down the stairs.

"Yeah reat rong. I better relp with rinner!" Scooby said before speeding down stairs.

"I agree with their choice. Great song. Love it because you...COMEING SHAGGY!" Velma said obviously trying to get away. Me and Fred laughed.

"Those guys are so nosey!" Fred said

"Yeah like you've never stood outside my door listing to me playing a new song that you haven't heard yet!" I replied. He gave me a cheeky smile.

"COMEING SCOOBY!" Fred said before speeding down stairs. I laughed at him before going down stairs myself. It was Brilliant! And well that's pretty much how we got together. From having a great night to finding out your boyfriend is cheating on you to falling asleep on Fred. So really it just went good to bad to brilliant. And it gets better. I am know in my 30's (I'm not saying where in my 30's your lucky I even said 30's) married to Fred with 2 daughters. (Charlotte who is 13 and Laura who is 11). It turned out the perfect guy was there all along.

The end

* * *

i know the song is taylor swift but if i made up a new song you might of died so better safe than sorry.

Thanks for reading please review good and bad coments but dont be to harsh. Angel1008


End file.
